World Tour Version 2
by AJustice90
Summary: Inspired by tigerty I'm making my own alternate Total Drama World Tour. And I plan on making it make the original look pale in comparison. (Discontinued for now)
1. Can't Stop Falling Louvre

_We begin right after Tyler and Gwen model Lindsay and DJ's designs and now Chris, Heather and Owen have to judge each design._

"Okay? What do you think judges?" Chris asked the gold-toothed Asian and blonde one ton o' fun.

"I don't know what Lindsay was thinking. All of that surrealism, it makes me nauseous." Heather said.

"I'd have to say that Lindsay's design made me hungry, there were some pictures of pheasants and I think some fruit. Uh yeah, hungry, definitely hungry and obsequious ."

"I can't picture myself wearing waterlilies, I mean ha ha I've worn them but I don't like it." Chris said giving a thumbs down.

"This is perfect, if Lindsay's design sucked mine will totally bottom suck. Home, here I come" DJ said.

"And what about DJ's work?"

"It makes Lindsay's kindergarten work look first gradel." Heather said.

"Yeah, I like DJ's shirts, but I don't kind it can count as art." Owen said.

"Considering that DJ didn't make an _original _design he broke the rules, so Lindsay wins the challenge." Chris said.

"Yay, I won!" Lindsay said clapping her hands and jumping up and down.

"Yes, I lose!" DJ said throwing his arms in the air.

"You do realize you're now all on your own, don't you Lindsay?" Noah asked.

"Oh yeah." Lindsay said, her mood changing drastically, with DJ looking down on her with pity.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

DJ: "I should be happy going home and getting away from this curse, but now I've left Lindsay high and dry, I feel like such a jerk."

* * *

Back at the elimination room DJ has his parachute on and was saying his good byes to Lindsay.

"You deserved to win today Lindsay, you worked harder that I did. And now I've left you to fend to for yourself, some teammate I was."

"It's okay DJ, I'm sure I'll be okay, I got Tyler here after all." Lindsay said giving DJ reason to smile.

"Yeah, well bye Lindsay and good luck." DJ walked to the exit only to slip and fall out of the plane. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Well, looks like DJ's curse had the last say." Chris said, he then faces the camera. "How long Lindsay last now? Will Owen, Izzy, Sierra, and Chef face charges for destroying priceless art? Tune it and find out next time on Total...Drama...World Tour!"


	2. Newf Kids on the Rock

_We start off in Luxury Class, Gwen is reading a book when she hears Heather opening up the vent and going in it._

"What is she doing?" Gwen asks.

"Beats me." Courtney replied.

"Unless she's turned into Izzy and is looking for elves, it probably has something to do with Alejandro."

"If I didn't know any better, I would think that Heather liked him!"  
"Ew. That's like the Grinch having a crush on someone."

"I know, yuck! Think of her dried up, black little heart thawing out, lighting up with love-"  
"Ow! I am not in love! I am thinking about our team!" Heather popped her head out to retorted. "I'm trying to sneak back into loser class to eavesdrop. With Lindsay back there with him Alejandro has free range to make an alliance."

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

Heather: Five of us on my team, five of them on his team. And then there's Lindsay her own team, make an alliance and you could add her to yours.

* * *

"Uugh! Why did we have to win in dumb Paris?" Heather said before crawling back in the vent.

"Sorry, we can stop trying." Gwen said.

"Eww! Gross! What is this doing in here?" Heather asked showing a toothbrush.

Sierra gasped and ran to grabbed the toothbrush. "I've been looking for Cody's new toothbrush everywhere!"

"Oh come on Heather that was my nine and final one." Cody said. Sierra starts brushing her own teeth with Cody's brush, Cody leans back in annoyance.

"Okay Heather, I think you may need out consider chilling out." Courtney said.

* * *

Back at Loser Class Lindsay is looking down at the floor depressed while Team CIRRRRH sits across from her, except for Izzy who is sleeping on the floor.

"I don't know what to say to her, I've always been the alliancee not the alliancer." Owen said.

"It's the same as asking a girl out." Noah whispered.

"Oh." Owen clears his throat. "Uh hey Lindsay!" Lindsay looks up to him."Hey, you wanna go for hot dogs with my buddy Noah? He says your legs are nice." Owen then wolf whistles_._  
"Yeah, because that's exactly what I told him to say." Noah said sarcastically_._

"One can't blunder into an alliance friends." Alejandro said.

"We want ya to team up with our team Linds!" Tyler said to his girlfriend.

"The supple approach can be effective, I guess"

"Oh! So that's what you guys want." Lindsay said. "Sorry, but I won't be long enough to join."

"Going something Lindsay?"

"I'm probably gonna lose the next challenge anyway, so I shouldn't even try."

"What?" Heather said popping and falling out of the vent with a notepad and paper.

"Well, what have we here?" Alejandro said looking at Heather on the floor.

Heather is on her hands and knees when she catches and whiff on Owen's shoes. "Ew!" She said as she covered her nose.

"Doing a little spying are we?"

"Ah-I just ah- dropped my pen." Heather grabbed her things "See? No scheming, just scribbling. Owen, I am issuing you a ticket for fashion crimes." She hands Owen and self-made ticket. "Your socks reek."

"Oh, am I wearing socks? Heh heh! I can't even see my feet.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

Lindsay: Since I'm the last person on Team Victory, I don't think I have a good shot at winning. Unless all of the other challenges will about fashion or make up, then my chances could be pretty high!"

"Lindsay!" Heather pops her head out of the vent., scaring Lindsay. "Make an alliance with my team ad we'll help you win."

"Whoa! Nice try Heather, you just wanna make Beth and me your slaves again."

"Beth's not here, Lindsay."

"Oh, yeah, well you're still not tricking me. And it's pretty rude dropping in on people in the potty. What if I was using it?"

"I had to wait a while. FYI Izzy likes to sing 'Pop Goes the Weasel' when she UGH!"

* * *

The plane start hopping up and down the sea.

"Why are we landing in the middle of the ocean? _(Plane rises)_ Oh, no we're not. _(plane lowers)_ Why are we landing in the middle of the-? _(Plane rises)_ Oh, no we're not. " Sierra keeps saying.

Courtney starts to get uneasy. "FYI, I get sick on log flume rides, so if you don't want me barfing brraake!"

Chris and Chef are laughing in the cockpit as the plane comes to a stop in the water.

"Attention all Total Drama passengers, in accordance with safety procedures you'll be shoved into the nearest exit."

Chef pushes everyone into the water. Heather attempts to stay in the plane by clutching to her seat only for Chef to pull her out with the cushion and she ends up skipping through the water in the cushion. After falling in the water Heather eyes Lindsay. "Hey Lindsay, want this cushion to help ya stay afloat?"

"No, I'm a pretty good swimmer, emp-fishes on pretty." Lindsay replied.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

Heather: That would've work better if it was DJ. He always did look cute flailing in the water." She giggles a little. _(static) _I want that tape back! Give me the tape! How do you open this thing?

* * *

_We'll skip Chris's intro of the locale._

"First part of the challenge: Swim over to your team's boat and start paddling. To keep this interesting, Victory since you're a team of one your boat's been set with an outboard motor." Chris said.

"You mean like a car?" Lindsay asked

"Yeah exactly like car" Chris said with a sarcastic smile.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

Tyler: This sucks if Lindsay loses again she's gone. I wanna help her but I can't just throw the game, it totally backfired for Trent last season. I don't know what I should do.

* * *

"And before you guys go I have a big announcement: There will be no more singing on the show!"

Pretty much everyone cheered at this revelation.

"And you're doing this why?" Courtney said.

"Apparently the producers couldn't buy the rights to have a musical number every episode, and they took this long to tell me, so to avoid getting into trouble with FCC or whoever we're gonna have stop."

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

Heather: Finally! The only reason I didn't throw myself out of the plane when we were told about the songs was the million. I came to win, _not_ to sing.

Gwen: Yes! No more crappy musical numbers! _(Puts her hand together like she was gonna pray)_ There is a God.

Noah: Every time he made us sing I felt dead inside.

* * *

"Now get moving!"

"Listen up Amazons, if we swim in a V formation, like geese, we'll be faster!" Courtney said.  
"Okay, any objections?" Heather asked.  
"Courtney's bossing us around and _you_ don't have one?" Gwen  
"Only to losing! Now come on!" Heather swims to the boat.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

Gwen:You know, Heather really shouldn't let her _obvious_ crush on Alejandro get her away from the game. Having a relationship with Trent really screwed things up for me last season. Wonder if he's watching me right now - Us! If he's watching all of us right now - With everyone who didn't make it this season and is already eliminated that is... _(static)_ I want that tape back! Give me the tape! How do you open this thing?

* * *

_Skipping the challenge briefing_

Lindsay sit at her boat with no idea how to work it. "Where do I put the keys to start this, and where are the keys?"

Heather sees this, jumps off her team's boat and swims over to Lindsay's.

"Where are you going?" Gwen asked.

"I'll check up later!" Heather replied before hopping onto the motorized boat.

"Heather? What are you doing?" Lindsay asked.

"I'm not letting you lose this." Heather yanks on the cord hard and starts the boat. "You can thank me later."

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

Lindsay: Selena told how she was pretending to let Heather trick her into an alliance so that she could play Heather back. So maybe I could do the same thing to help me win. I know it seems mean of me, but considering she had me spend last summer clipping her toenails, popping the zips on her back, and shaving the hair off her toes and pits while we were on the island I'd say it's fair game.

* * *

"Stroke! Stroke! Stroke!" Courtney continuously shouted to Cody and Sierra while Gwen was trying to hook some fish. Just then a fog bank rolled in.

"Oh man, can anyone see past this fog?" Cody asked.

"I'm trying to." Courtney said when she spotted something that made her eyes widen like dinner plates. "Duncan?"

"What?" Gwen, Cody, and Sierra said.

"Over there!" Courtney pointed to a cliff with what appeared to be the punk on top of it. "That way hurry!" Team Amazon rows to the cliff and Courtney jumps off and starts running up it in a heartbeat.. "Duncan!"

"Is it really him?" Sierra asked.

"Sure looks like it." Gwen replied.

Courtney makes it to the top to find out that it was only a Duncan-shaped rock formation. "No. I was so sure it was him.

* * *

_Meanwhile Heather and Lindsay seem to get lost._

"I thought you knew where you going Heather." Lindsay said with a little irritation.

"Hey, no complaining Lindsay! How about showing me some gratitude?" Heather snapped back.

"There you go bossing me again like it's season one."

"The only reason you made it so far that season was because you did what I told you to do. And if wasn't for me you'd still be at the starting line!"

"Well it's better than being stuck with you!"

"Oh ladies! I'd look where I'm going if I were you!" Chris shouted.

Lindsay and Heather face forward to see a giant glacier, they scream as the barely avoided it.

"That was close." Heather said.

"It's about to get closer, look out!" Lindsay said before they bump through a bunch of glaciers like they were in a pinball machine. Luckily they crashed in front of a boathouse on shore. "We made it!"

"Arguments aside, now will you be in an alliance with me?"

"Well played ambitious one." Alejandro said as his team made it to shore.

"We beat you? We beat them!"

Chris then arrives on a jetpack. "In an out-of-nowhere, come from behind finish Team Victory wins it!"

"Yay Team Victory!" Lindsay shouted and jumped. Meanwhile Heather was looking for her teammates.

"Heather on the other hand seems to be missing her whole team!"

"Where are they?" The queen bee asked in frustration.

* * *

_Back at the Amazon boat._

"I thought for sure it was him." Courtney said with her head in her hands.

"It did look like him from a distance." Gwen said trying to comfort the CIT.

"This kind of thing happens to people when they wanna see someone they _really like._" Sierra said eying Cody while they were paddling. "This one time I saw Cody riding a white horse outside my bedroom window! And this was before I even knew him."  
"Please, can we stop this story now?" Cody asked.  
"I ended up picking thorns out of my tushy for like, a week. _(Courtney looked at her in confusion) _Because I jumped out the window. _(Gwen_ _looked with discomfort) _To get on the horse.(_The two girls look at each other)_ And I landed on a rosebush. Oh I have a scar if you wanna-"

"You were dreaming I wasn't. To say I saw Duncan because I wanted to is crazy talk!" Courtney said.

"You do wanna see him, don't you?"

"Of course. A lot." Courtney groans in sorrow. Gwen decides to out a hand on her shoulder, as they try to get to shore.

* * *

_Let us skip to the fish kissing portion of the challenge, the that other two parts are the same as the original. The only difference is that Heather forces the vinegar down Lindsay's mouth._

"I can't do it, it's a fish." Tyler said.

"Me neither, that is like beyond gross." Lindsay said.

"Come on Lindsay, you have to do it to stay in the game." Heather said.

"I'm only listening you Heather, you got me lost and nearly crashed and you forced that yucky vinegar down my throat."

"I can't stay silent anymore Lindsay, I agree with Heather on this this.

"What?"

"I just want to have all the teams make it to the merge, so I am trying to help you stay as long as possible."

"I guess I try. Okay Mr. Fishy let's do this." Lindsay nervously said to the cod, who looks at the camera uncomfortably.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

Noah: No wonder my little cousins aren't allowed to watch this show!

* * *

"Still it's a fish. And I can't kiss it in front of Lindsay." Tyler said.

"Then close you're eyes, both of you and picture it's the other." Alejandro said.

Tyler and Lindsay look at each and then their fish, they close their eyes and picture their lover as they kiss the cods.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

Owen: I think Noah's auntie is right to block this show, it's way out of control!

* * *

"Okay, we've seen enough." Chris said to stop the kissing. Tyler's fish slaps him in the face. "It's a tie."

At that moment the rest of Team Amazon arrive panting.

"Hey, right on time, Team Amazon is today's losers."

"Courtney, where were you?" A disgruntled Heather asked.

**(Confession Cam)**

Courtney: Okay, fine, so, I _did_ let a guy get in the way of how I played the game. I really can't stop thinking about how Duncan could just... abandon me like this, and I... I messed up. Did I just say that on air? _(static)_ I want that tape back! Give me the tape! Oof! How do you open this thing?

* * *

"It wasn't her fault, it was me." Gwen intervened.

"Gwen." Courtney said with a little surprise in her tone.

"I got us lost."

"What? I am so voting you off." Heather said.

"Except that in celebration of my home and native land this is a reward challenge only." Chris interjected. "No elimination. And the big reward for Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot and Team Victory is that the two teams will become one!"

Everyone gasped from this big announcement.

"So that means... I'm on the same team as Tyler." Lindsay shrieked and glomped her boyfriend.

"They also get a delicious clam and fish chowder supper.!" Team CIRRRRH cheers.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

Tyler: Best. Reward. Ever. Lindsay that is, not the chowder.

Heather: Great, just great. I do all of that work to keep Lindsay in the game so she'll form an alliance with me and now she's on the other team. Ugh!

Courtney: I can't believe Gwen took the heat for me like that. I admit I didn't trust at all when the season started because I was afraid she would go after Duncan, but now...

* * *

Most of Alejandro's team was eating their while Lindsay and Tyler were making out.

"This is so great were on the same team, Tyler." Lindsay said separating her lips from the jocks for a moment. "It's all thanks to Heather and Alejandro."

"My pleasure." Alejandro said, he turn turned his head toward Heather.

"Oh, just eat your chowder." The queen bee said.

Alejandro was about to when he scooped up a sock in his spoon. "Wait? Is that?"

"My socks! That's where they went!" Owen said.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

Alejandro: _(Brushing his teeth rapidly)_ Malvada Bruja! _(Spits) _Malditos Incompetentes!

* * *

Now that Team Me has gained a new member and a numbers advantage how will the Amazons deal?" Chris asked beginning his closer. "We'll find out next time on Total! Drama! World Tour!


	3. Jamaica Me Sweat

**Update**

I've decided to keep the chapters short and faster by only writing down my own scenes of each episode and scenes I modify. Any other scene that I skip is the original footage from the show.

Now on to our story.

* * *

_Team Chris is enjoying spa treatments in First Class with their new teammate Lindsay._

"Winning really is everything." Tyler said.

"I know, right?" Lindsay said seated next to him.

"Says the guy and girl who Frenched cods." Noah stated.

"I'm actually okay with that now. Just look how great things turned out because of it."

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

Lindsay: I feel really good about my chances since I won in Newfounderland. I think I could win this whole.

Alejandro: Ever since day one Lindsay has fallen for my charms no problem. And now that she's on my team it makes her far more useful to me, for one I can use her to manipulate Tyler, and the more people under my control the easier this game becomes.

* * *

_We'll skip the scene featuring Izzy hitting Owen in the target zone to got to Team Amazon._

"Economy can kiss my aching butt!" An annoyed Heather said followed by a scoff. "I bet Alejandro is in there right now making Lindsay feel welcome. That jerk!"  
"By the time we win our way back into first, the whole place is going to smell like... _dude_!" Courtney stated.  
"I'll take dude over leaks any day. " Gwen replied.

* * *

_Skipping_ _Owen talking to Noah about breaking up with Izzy. Chris walks by First Class when __Alejandro decides to talk with him._

"Chris! I must thank you again for allowing Lindsay onto our team."

"It was least I could do." Chris replied to the Latino. "Personally I was hoping we'd get a lot more out of the whole three-team concept, but since Team "Victory" (Chris uses sarcasm and air quotes when saying "Victory".) did pretty much nothing except lose and get their numbers dwindled all the way to just one, the only thing it accomplished was weeding out the weak, or should I say the weak-minded." Chris put a hand on Al's shoulder who realized that the host was complementing him on his underhanded manipulative tactics. "Chris out." And so the sadist host leaves.

"What were you and Chuck talking about?" A blissful and oblivious Lindsay asked coming up to Al.

"Nothing you need to worry your pretty, hollow head about, my wonderful new teammate." Al responded patting Lindsay on the head.

"Okay!"

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

Lindsay: It's soooo great having teammates again, especially since one of them is Tyler!

Tyler: Having Lindsay on our team is the best thing to happen to us. And with an ally as trustworthy as Al leading us we're sure to start a winning streak on.

* * *

_We'll now skip the plane crash to and go the challenge with Noah laughing at Chris wardrobe._

"Pretty blouse."

"It's a dashiki mon." Chris replied.

"Yeah, a woman's dashiki." Noah stated.

"What?"

* * *

_Skipping to the middle of the challenge. Everything else is the same except Owen is in a body cast._

"Tyler! Tag me, tag me, tag me." Lindsay begs her boyfriend.

"All right babe!" Jock complied.

"Woo-hoo!" Lindsay says before diving. She comes up with a tire. "Got it!"

"That's not the gold, genius!" Noah stated.

"Oh, oops."

"Good try though." Tyler told her.

"Aw thanks Tyler!"

* * *

_Skipping to after Gwen avoids a sharks and grabs Chef's bling._

"I got the gold!" The goth exclaimed. Her teams cheers from their win. That is until the eels attack her.

"Gwen!" Courtney yells out, she then dives in water causing the eels to being thrown off Gwen. The CIT then grabs the barely conscious goth girl and carries her to shore with the gold around her neck.

"And Team Amazon wins the first part of the challenge." Chris announced.

Gwen wakes up a little groaning. "Thanks Courtney." She said a little bit weakly.

"I owned you for what you did for me in Newfoundland." Courtney said with a smile. Gwen smiled back before losing consciousness.

"Will Owen, Izzy, and Gwen recover? Will Chef fix the plane so we can leave here while I'm still young?" Chris asked.  
"I don't know. Did we land in the 70s?" Noah joked, until Chris shoves him off the cliff in retaliation.  
"Find out after the break, right here on Total! Drama! World Tour! ... Hey, where's my musical accompaniment?" Chef throws a stereo at Chris's head and smirks at the camera before it fades out.

* * *

_We'll skip Izzy being taken by the military and Chris explaining the second part of the challenge to Owen and Gwen._

"Are you okay Owen?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, I just miss Izzy." Owen repiled.

"Thanks to her you got sucked out of a plane and nearly died. And that was just today."

"I know you never knew what to except. I shouldn't have tried breaking up with her."

"Yeah, I'm kicking himself for breaking up with Trent last season." Gwen pulled up a chair and sat in it. "I should've tried talking things with him, but he was just obsessed with nine and throwing challenges to impress he was hard to reason with."

"Yeah, well I'm the one who told Trent that you liked winning so I guess that why was throwing the game, so I guess it's my fault as well."

"Yeah well, a lot of the stuff you say tends to come out wrong."

"Still why didn't you try hooking back up with him after you two got kicked off, or between the seasons?"

"I don't really know why I didn't why I gave it another try, I guess I'm scared if we get back together things would go as badly as it did last thing." Gwen lowered her head in depression.

* * *

_Skipping to the second lap after Courtney and Heather make their run. Noah is paired up with Lindsay. _

"Ready Nolan?" Lindsay asked.

"As ready as you are correct with my name." Noah responded sarcastically.

"Then let's go!"

"No wait." Noah was too late however as Lindsay pushed the long board to go. Noah screams and Lindsay cheers as they go through the track and somehow make it out okay.

"That was so much fun." Lindsay said and turns her head to her teammate. "Wasn't that fun?" Lindsay sees that Noah has fainted from the excitement.

"All right it's time for the last run." Chris said. "Team Amazon, you're up."

"Hey guys!" The Amazons look and see Gwen running to them. "The doctors said I was clear to compete."

"Good cause I 'm not going back on to that death trap." Heather said.

"In that case I'll ride that with Gwen." Cody said with glee.

"Fine." Gwen begrudgingly agreed. "But you sit in the front." Cody his nodded his head fast with joy.

* * *

_Anyway Team Amazon wins the challenge. While they celebrate their win Team Chris is bummed._

"Ah man, so much for a winning streak." Tyler pouted.

"You guys aren't gonna vote for me since I was on Team Victory and may jinxed us would you?"

"No way Linds! We're not gonna get rid of you like that!"

"You're not gonna have to dudes." Chris cut in, Owen was brought in with him. Everyone was shocked to see Owen in his body cast except Gwen who already knew and Al who just didn't care. "Izzy was shipped off due her injuries boosting her brain so you guys don't have to vote for anyone tonight. Not that we could send anyone home since we'll stuck here." Team Chris was happy that they were safe yet sad about losing Izzy.

"How ya taking big guy?" Noah asked Owen.

"Not too good." Owen replied.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

Alejandro: Izzy is suitable loss, she spent more time driving us bonkers then being useful.

Owen: (Longingly) Izzy.

* * *

With Izzy gone who will go next? And will we ever go out of her in find out. We'll see next time on Total. Drama. World Tour!

* * *

**I put Owen in a body cast because it should have been the appropriate outcome of his injuries. I thought it was ridiculous that he only got bruises from the plane, and even more ridiculous was that he was able to come back from it in such a short amount of time, the writers just gave more screen time that he didn't need. I let Gwen come back because in all seriousness she should've been cleared in the original as she already recovered from her eel attack by the time she and Owen had to sing.**

**But to business, I'm skipping the Aftermath Telethon because it's pretty the same as the original minus Lindsay. So that means London is next.**


	4. I See London

**We start off right as Al marches around the plane to get away from Owen nose shakes and Lindsay and Tyler making out.**

"He already caught one of them, he's perfect for the job." Al overheard Chris saying in the theater section of first class. He peeks his head in a little to hear more, and sees Chris and Chef with someone in a cape and top hat holding a knife.

"But what if he 'takes them out' takes them out?" Chef asked.

"Legal says were clear. And imagine the ratings. That dip will score major hits online." Al gasps at this and at the same time pushes the door a little causing it to creak. "Did you hear something?" The third person turned his head to some white piercing eyes. Al moves from the door only for the knife wielder to stand beside him, causing the Latino to scream.

* * *

**Skipping to the bus and past Chris's intro to the part where he mentions Team Chris is missing a member.**

"What! The ripper got Al? No!" Owen screamed.

"Next stop, London Yard." Chris said.

"Another killer challenge? You done one every other season! Would it kill ya to have some originality?" Heather said.

"But the killer got Al, he must be real Heather." Lindsay said.

"Puh-lease, it's probably just an intern in a costume and Ale-Jerkface is probably still on the plane."

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

Noah: Since Jack the Ripper died hundreds of years I gotta go with Heather on this one.

* * *

"Real or not, I know tons about the ripper, I did a speech about him in grade six." Gwen stated.

"Wow, that's unexpectedly useful of you." Courtney said.

"The librarian said my fascination was morbid and occasionally offensive."

"Well get this, my sixth grade speech: The Tower of London."

"Wow! We're like a nerdette dream team."

* * *

**The contestants are now standing outside the tower.**

"Your challenge is to follow a series of clues throughout the tower all to the ripper's secret lair." Chris announced. "Bag the criminal mastermind before he gets you and you win. Your first clue will be found during the changing the guard." Just then an entire squad of soldiers arrive. "There is a clue somewhere on two of these guards, either in their hats or their shirts."

"So all we have to do is look under the hats and the shirts." Noah asked.

"Yeah, but since that'd be too easy these guards will move around in a random formation every time I blow this whistle." The contestants then realize how much more difficult the challenge will be since they might be searching the same guard twice. "Aaannnddd begin!"

Everyone starts taking a guard to search, they all work fast except for Gwen who's only using one hand.

"Pick up the pace the weird goth girl!" Heather yelled

"Hello? Injury?" Gwen replied showing her burnt hand.

Just the Chris blew the whistle and all of the guards started moving around, those that were searched straightened their hats and shirts so the gang couldn't tell if they were already searched.

"Oh man!" Tyler said.

They do this quite a couple of times.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

Cody: I never did like these types of games. They move so quick it's hard to remember which ones we dome already.

* * *

Finally Heather has had it. "Okay that's enough, this has gone on way too far." While the guards were changing positions Heather sticks her foot out and causes one of the guards to tip and fall, which causes a chain reaction where all of the guards fall to the ground, and in the process one of the clues is seen sticking out of one of the guards shirts. "That's more like it."

Courtney takes the clue and reads it. '_Pull top a southern spire' _Courtney then gasped. "Quick, follow me." Team Amazon leaves the scene while Team C is still looking for their clue.

"Well guess this makes it easier. I think." Noah said looking at the large pile of guards before him.

Gwen, Courtney, and Heather all make it to the tower's dungeon

"Oh my gosh, this is the very room that Anne Boleyn before Henry the 8th beheaded her." Courtney said. (P.S. I _hated _The Other Boleyn Girl)

"What is it with the creepy desk?" Heather asked.

"It's a medieval torture rack." Chef dressed as an executioner answered. "You decide tie someone on an stretch." Chef then laughs.

* * *

**Skipping through Cody and Sierra's capture. Team C is still looking through the guard's the shirts and hats.**

"Who know browsing through hats was so exhausting?" Owen asked.

"Well I did." Lindsay replied. "Like this time there a sell at Murphy's Hats and I- (Gasps) I found the clue!" Lindsay said waving the envelope in the air.

"Way to go Lindsay!" Tyler cheered to his girlfriend.

"Let's see what we got." Noah said getting the envelope.

* * *

**Meanwhile back in the torture room.**

Heather screams as Gwen eagerly pulls her body on the rack with Courtney looking on with satisfaction.

"Ow! You did that on purpose you (Beep)!" Heather curses

"Every cloud has a silver lining!" Courtney said as she and Gwen laughed.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

Gwen: I know, Courtney. I never thought I'd be able to tolerate her, but she's deal-able. We even have stuff in common which is like the weirdest thing ever. If I start going over the edge and start making Courtney-type lists, rack me.

Courtney: I know, Gwen. She's not completely a-social freak after all. Sometimes she's even a good person to have on your team, sometimes. I know, I wouldn't mind going against her in the final two, obviously I'd still win, she's incapable of making a list.

* * *

"Are we going to have to play Rock-Paper-Scissors again to figure out who's getting stretched?" Noah asked.  
Tyler puffs out chest and points at himself ."Huh! I'm flexible to the extreme, bro!" He jumps and places legs behind back and over shoulders much to Noah and Owen's horror and Lindsay 's surprise.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

Lindsay: Tyler's so amazing, all that flexibility would be so useful if we get married, we know that Twister can be one of the things we can play during game night.

* * *

"Quick. Tie him down before Alejandro shows up and makes me do it just because I'm shorter. Noah said to Owen_._

_"_Why don't you like Al? He's great!" Owen asked.  
"I don't trust the guy. He's like an eel dipped in grease swimming in motor oil." Noah replied.  
"Dirty?" Lindsay asked.  
"_Slippery!_ Think about it. He's like Heather, only with social skills."

Tyler starts screaming out in pain

"You do realize we haven't started yet, right."

"Oh, right it's cool, I'll silent." Noah starts pulling and Tyler keeps his screams between his teeth.

* * *

**Back to the Amazon girls.**

"Aaahhh! Stop enjoying this you (Beep)!" Heather curses again.

"Sorry, sorry. But come on, like you wouldn't do the same?" Gwen said being the pull the rack further.

"Aaahhh! That is not the point." Just the a compartment in the rack opens up with a clue inside.

"There it is" Courtney stated out.

_"If your teammate can still use her feet, bring her down for something to eat." _Gwen read out loud.

"The Banquet Hall! Back down stairs, off the courtyard! Heather?"

"Please, I'm fine." Heather said stretching her arms over her head, on her tip-toes, until a cracking sound is heard and she is stuck like that. Gwen and Courtney laugh again. "At least tell me I look taller."

"Oh yes, you could be a runway model"

"That's a stretch" Gwen added.

Heather tries to move her legs only for one to stuck in the air and she has hop with the other one.

* * *

**Fast-forward to Team C getting their clue.**

"Guys! We gotta get Tyler out of table-thingy" Lindsay called out to Noah and Owen with no avail. "Are you okay Tyler."

"Sure thing babe, I'm great." Tyler said acting tough for his girl. However neither noticed the ripper coming up behind them.

Meanwhile Noah and Owen running through the hall.

"Hey Noah, know what's funny?" Owen asked

"We forgot Tyler." Noah said coming to a screeching halt.

"How is that hilarious?"

Just then they hear Tyler and Lindsay scream and run back to the the torture chamber to find it empty. "Tyler! Lindsay!"

* * *

**After that Heather is seen filing her nails. **

"Ugh, what is making them so long?" She then hears something, she looks around and she sees the ripper right next to her. "AAAHHHH!"

At the same time Courtney and Gwen are in the banquet hall.

"Come on, come on, where's the clue?" Courtney said while searching the treasure chest. "Gold toothpick, emerald-stubbed toothbrush? What is wrong with these royals and their dentistry?"

Gwen looks behind her shoulder and spots something unwelcoming. "Ask the guards dogs?" At least six corgis growling at the girls, looking ready to kill. "Hey? Got anything round in there?" Courtney grabs a glass egg form the chest and tosses it to Gwen. Gwen holds the egg up and dogs stop growling and start panting playfully. "That's right, follow the shiny ball. Nooowww sit!" Dogs follow Gwen's command.

"Oh! So cute!" Courtney said. "How did ya do that?"

"I taught my lizards obedience. I guess corgis are just as trainable, and inbred." Gwen answered while spinning the egg around, resulting in an envelope to come out of it.

"Ah! Clue! The clue!"

* * *

**The duo exit the building.**

"Heather! We found the-Oh no!" Gwen said with a gasp. When they see nothing but Heather's file.

"Three teammates, gone." Courtney said.

"Read the clue."

"_The Ripper's most natural place has two levels inside it's space. Go use your sack to bring the guy back. At the red starting line to the race." _Courtney read. "Think, think."

"Okay, the Ripper's natural place. If I remember right from my speech he did most of his dirty work in White Chapel."

"So we go there. And we look for a two-story place. Come on!"

* * *

**At that same time Noah is searching for his team's clue.**

"Ah I got it! I got the clue!"

"You call that an attack? He-he-hah!" Owen said off-screen. "Hey Noah check it, it's fur coat for animal lovers!" Owen showing the guards biting all over him.

"Meh!" Noah then reads the clue out. and scoffs unsteadily. "Sure, easy-peasy." Noah seemed to be having trouble figuring out the clue.

"Double-Decker bus?" Owen suggested

Noah looks surprised at Owen "Yeah... So there _is_ a brain in there. You've been holding out on me!"  
"Holding out? I told you I smuggled out some wieners off the plane."

* * *

**We then see some sort of theater.**

"I guess we forgot that most of White Chapel would be closed." Gwen said off-screen.

"And that the only place open would be a grungy punk club." Courtney said as she and Gwen exited the building.

"Guess my hunch sucked. Sorry. We are so coming in last place." The two look at the ground in defeat.

"I don't wanna come back empty-handed. We should fill the bag with something." They then heard something sneaking around. "What as that?" The girls are then on edge.

"You don't think its-" Gwen was interrupted by another sound.

"THE RIPPER!" The two said out loud.

"Quick! Back-to-back!" Courtney said, Gwen did so. "This way the Ripper can't get the jump on us." This prove futile as a net fell on top of them. They struggled to get out, that is until and a larger shadow was over them, they look and see the Ripper. "AAAHHH!"

* * *

**Back at the Double-Decker bus Owen and Noah tip-toe in it.**

The boys look inside, uneasy with fear.

"Here ripper, ripper, ripper. I have a lovely bag from you." Owen said.

Right then the Ripper dropped and grabbed Noah with stealth.

Owen turns around and sees his friend missing. "Huh?" Owen turns back around and lets out a gasp as he sees Noah being stuffed into the drivers section by the Ripper. Noah starts screaming and the Ripper goes for Owen who puts on his serious face. "Nobody locks my little buddy in the corner." He said as he released the guard dogs that he had in the sack. "Royal beasts, sick him!" Owen command in a fake British accent. Sadly the dogs sick Owen instead of the killer. "No! No! No! Ah! Bad doggies" Owen screams as Noah and the Ripper look on surprised, the Ripper regains his composure and went for the big guy. "Oh! My wiener!" Lucky it was one of the wieners from the plane that the dog bit into. Just then the Ripper towered over Owen and dropped his own on him. "Aaaaahhhhhhh!"

Owen screamed until he and Noah were released from the sack. They looked around and saw that they were back in first class with Chris, Chef, and the others who looked defeated.

"We're back on the plane?" Noah asked.

"Yes sire! The challenge is over! And all of you failed tremendously!" Chris said as the killer appeared next to him.

"Jack the Ripper! No!" Owen screamed out with Noah slapped him. "Big guy! It's safe to assume to that he ain't no ripper."

"Yup! The real Jack the Ripper is long gone, that is unless he froze himself which I doubt." Chris said.

"What did tell ya? Just an intern in a costume, like I said so." Heather said.

"Yeah, except it ain't an intern. Hey Jackie, let's show these kids whose behind the mask!"

The Ripper pulled the the mask over his head to reveal none other than... (Gasp!) "Trent?" the contestants shouted out. Yes, it was the black-haired, green-eyed, nine-loving musician. "Hey guys!" Naturally the others were flabbergasted, none moreso than Gwen.

"Someone better have an explanation for this." Heather said.

"Well you see Trent was the one who brought us the money for the plane's fuel." Chris answered. "And we thought that since he was here we could get him a chance to come back on the show if he could he catch everyone, which he did."

"Hold on, I heard you mention that already caught one of us." Al said.

"Yeah, well after I gave them the money Ezekiel was found on the plane."

"Ezekiel?" Everyone blurted out.

"Found him living in the cargo hold, homeschooling with the rats." Chef said.

"To be honest he didn't really the same, his skin was all pale and green, couldn't speak straight, he was barely human." Trent said.

"Yeah and we ended up chasing after him until Trent managed to catch and subdue him, which gave me the inspiration for this challenge."

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

Trent: My ancestors were pioneers of the Canadian wilderness. And well the hunter instinct I apparently inherited just kicked in when it came to stop Zeke. Couldn't believe capturing a feral home-schooled kid would come so natural.

* * *

"Don't worry, Zeke is back in Canada in a leading research facility that's working to make him as close to human as he was before."

"Oh Al, I'm so glad your okay." Owen said.

"Yeah, what he said." Heather said.

"Yes, well it's reassuring to see _some_ were concerned." Al said while he glared at Noah.  
"You were watching _everything_? Wow, that's awkward." Noah said getting nervous.  
"Like an eel dipped in _grease_."  
"Where I'm from, that's a _complement_! Tough neighborhood!" Alejandro just rolled his eyes in disgust.

"So, which team won immunity." Courtney asked.

"Neither." Chris answered. "Both teams were all captured and both teams lose. And since this first time this has ever happened I've decided to let everyone chill out in winner's class til we reach our next locale." Everyone cheered at the good news. "However, everyone will also be up for elimination, except for Trent." The cheers ceased. "Yup, for once you guys can actually vote for someone on the other team." Everyone looked at one another.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

Heather: Perfect! I can use this chance to get rid of that nasty, perfectly-tanned, well-groomed..._(realizes what she's saying)_ creep!

* * *

**At the Elimination Ceremony everyone is seated, awaiting the results.**

"The first bag o' peanuts goes to Trent." Chris said tossing the bag for Trent to catch it. "Next up is Heather, Lindsay, Cody, Tyler, Courtney, Gwen, Sierra, Alejandro." Heather glares as Al receives his bag. It's down to Noah and Owen who look nervously at each other. "And the final barf-bag goes to...

"Noah!" The bookworm was shocked to hear his name called, so much so that he didn't try to catch his bag.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

Noah: I can't believe Owen's leaving, I as certain Al was gonna get rid of me.

Tyler: Since Owen hasn't fully recovered Al thought was best for him and the team to send him home.

Courtney: Owen won the first season, and got to come back towards to end of last season, so it would be a good move to eliminate him now since he's such an unexpected threat.

Sierra: Yeah I voted Owen off, but it's only cause he's had more than his time in sunlight.

Alejandro: While Owen was so easy to use Noah is far more useful to the team, I mean that tub of lard spends more time joking around than trying to win, he's dead weight, and I'm _sick _of him calling _me Al!_

Heather: (Bleep)!

* * *

"I guess that's it." Owen said grabbing a chute. "Bye Noah, good luck buddy."

"If it makes ya feel better Izzy's with the others and she's her old self again." Trent said.

"Really? In that case, I'm coming Iz!" Owen jumped out of the door only to get stuck. "Ah, a little help here?"

Al begrudgingly got up, and walked over to Owen, and kicked him in the butt and freed him, but not without causing him to fart in Al's face, choking the Latino.

"Trent!" Chris said coming up to the man. "We'll decide what team you'll join in the next challenge."

"All right." Trent said looking at Team Amazon, it seemed that he looking directly at Gwen, who was surprised by this.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

Gwen: _(sighs) _I don't know how everybody else can sleep. I'm still buzzy, like I drank too much coffee, you know? _(remembers she's on camera)_ Uh, because... our team made through the elimination unscathed! And Trent is back ... and he missed... us. _(Trent enters)_ Oh my gosh! I didn't lock the door?

Trent: The lock's busted. What happened to your hand?  
Gwen**:** This is so stupid, but I have no idea. And I'm so glad that you're here to mock me about it.  
Trent**:** _(comes closer grabbing her hand gently)_ Me too.  
Gwen**:** Oh! _(smiles a bit)_ Hey.  
_(Gwen and Trent stare at each other and kiss, Lindsay pops in shocked, looks at camera, and leaves unnoticed)_

* * *

"Whoa! Now _that's_ how you get some drama started. Wait until the other hears about this one!" Chris said in the cockpit with Chef who chuckles. "Will Lindsay tell all, and who's gonna fall? Find out next week on Total... Drama... World Tour!"

* * *

**And there we go. One of the reasons I did this fanfic has happened at last: Gwen and Trent kiss!**

**And I decided to have Lindsay see the smooching to help get her a bigger role. As if letting Noah ****stay instead of Owen credit goes to Aravi Velez** **for the idea with her alternate World Tour.**


	5. The ExFiles

**Update: I went over all the chapters to get rid of the grammar mistakes, and I've condensed this into one chapter.  
**

**I decided not to go to Greece after London, the story of that episode doesn't fit with how I've taken the story.**

* * *

**In First Class there seems to be a little tension going on. Lindsay screamed Gwen and Trent's smooch after she caught it, ever since Gwen and Trent have gotten funny looks for the others, in fact they haven't spoken to each other ever since London. Trent is seen at the juice bar looking down when Heather approached him shifting his mood from down trotted to mad.**

"What do you want Heather?" Trent asked.

"Relax Trent, if you think I'm here to rub you and weird goth girl's kissing in your face you are wrong." Heather said. "In fact, I'm happy to for you two."

"Didn't seem that way to me back on the island when you pitted us against each other."

"Okay, okay, I admit I went too far that time, but that was because it was every man and woman for themselves at the time. However if you join our team in the next challenge I'll be very supportive of you and Gwen."

"Just leave Heather!"

"Fine!" Heather storms back to the area Team Amazon claimed for themselves.

"Real smooth Heather." Courtney with her arms crossed.

"Shut up."

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

Courtney: Heather really shouldn't try anything to get Trent into being on our team. Knowing Chris he'll put him of Team Chris to cause more drama between him and Gwen.

Cody: I'd be lying if I didn't say I' m bummed that Gwen kissed Trent again. But I am happy for her all the same. And it could've been worse, she could've kissed Duncan.

Al: I must admit, Gwen and Trent's misery is pretty entertaining to watch.

Sierra: After hearing from Lindsay I've checked the blogs! Gwent fans are ecstatic while Gwuncan fans are in an uproar. Weirdly I haven't seen anything for me and Cody, wonder if the fans are waiting til we get together to start blogging.

* * *

Everyone is soon called to the common area. On the way Gwen bumps into Trent.

"Oh, uh, hey there!" Trent said.

"So, how you enjoying the plane so far?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, yeah, it's great."

"Hey, you lovebirds get over here!" Chris said. And the two uncomfortably joined the rest.

"First order of business passengers, I've decided that Trent will join Team Chris is the Hottest Thing on Earth!"

"What? That's not fair!" Heather said.

"Your team has all five members still around and theirs has four, it's totally fair."

"You're just giving the team with you name and face in it as much help as you can."

"Maybe." Chris smugly.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

Courtney: Called it.

* * *

Outside the plane a UFO appeared behind it and zapped with a tractor beam, dragging it along. Inside everyone were shook up. Finally it took the plane down to the ground.

"Everyone still breathing?" Chris asked. The passengers who were all over the place groaned in response. "That's not a no." Everyone soon exited out on to a desert area. "Welcome to Southern Nevada, home to the famous Area 51 aka alien central!"

"You're saying we're smackdab in the middle of Area 51?" Noah asked.

"Well, actually we're in Area 52 right now."

"Are you serious." Alejandro asked.

"Yes I am, in fact Tyler is the only one in Area 51."

Just then Tyler was struck by a red beam, zapping him. "Aaaahhh!"

"Tyler!" Lindsay rushed to her boyfriend was now on the ground.

"As you can see their pretty tight security-wise here. Your first challenge is to get in past the trap set up to the building."

"What about you Chris?" Sierra asked. "How are you going to get past the traps?"

"I'll just stroll by thanks to my special clearance. But you guys wish you had that, huh?" Everyone glares in response Chris whistles to summon a cart driven by Chef and was on his way.

* * *

**Team C** (Thank Code: Total Drama Reality for the idea)

The team looked past a rock at the building.

"Looks safe enough to cross." Trent said.

Noah stopped him however. "Hold it for a second." The rest noticed a bunny hop past them only to get blasted and run away.

"Woah. That was close. Thanks Noah."

"Yes, great observation friend." Al said.

"Gee, thanks." Noah said pretending to to be grateful.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

Noah: I'm in a bad spot right now. Eel-Jandro has Tyler and Lindsay eating out of his hands meaning he's got control of majority votes when it comes elimination time again. And since he heard what I said in London he'll take me out like he did Owen. My best bet is for our team to win until the teams merge and I can get some help from the others.

* * *

**Team Amazon**

They were scouting around the building for a good spot to sneak through.

"This looks like a good spot." Gwen said.

"I don't know. There might be some kind of trap waiting for us." Courtney said.

Heather then heard a weird hissing-like sound. "Okay, whoever is breathing like that needs to stop."

"It's not any us." Cody said.

"Then wha-" Heather felt something latch onto her leg. She looked down to see a giant lizard. She then freaks out and the rest run screaming until an explosion stops them.

"I think we're in mine field!" Gwen said.

Sierra jumps and latches onto Cody, much to his discomfort.

"Anyone know how to get out of a minefield?"

"I'll have to get back to you on that!" Courtney replied.

"Nice going Heather!" Sierra complained.

"Zip it, Fanzilla!" Heather retorted.

"Hold on." Cody dug through his pockets and pulled out a handful of the candy he got in New York and tossed it all over the ground setting off the mines.

Once the smoke clears the team now has a clear path.

"Thanks Cody!" Gwen said as they run to the building.

* * *

**Team C**

After avoiding the lasers Team C now has a fence in their way.

"All we gotta do is climb over. No prob!" Tyler said.

"Wait, that fence might be-" Trent tried to say, but he was too late as Tyler jumped onto the fence only to get to zapped.

"Aaahhh!" And the Tyler fall to the ground.

"Tyler!" Lindsay shrieked.

"I'm okay!" Tyler got back up. "I get it this time!" Tyler charged only for Noah to stop him."

"Or we go through that gateway between the fence." Noh pointed to the gate.

"Oh, yeah, that works."

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

Trent: Tyler's a good guy in all but he really needs to look before he leaps otherwise he'll be leaving here in an ambulance.

* * *

Both teams are gathered outside a hangar by Chris are getting through security.

"Glad to see none of you have died getting there." Chris said.

"Can we skip the fake concern and get to the next part?" Gwen asked.

"Sure thing. In this hangar lie all the alien artifacts the government find. Your challenge is find to best artifact you can and bring back out here to me and it's First Class all the way, until the next challenge."

"That's all?" Courtney stepped up. "This seems too easy for you Chris."

"You right! I forgot to mention something, since five people on each team would make this little treasure hunt too easy let's trim the fat some." Chris snapped his fingers resulting in two tubes appearing above Courtney and Lindsay. Before the two knew they sucked up.

"Aaaahhhh!" The girls sreamed.

"Lindsay!" "Courtney!" Tyler and Gwen called out.

"Know you have to find an alien artifacts and your teammates!" Chris said. The other glared at him. "Hey! Blame Courtney for saying it was too easy."

* * *

Team Amazon decided to split, Gwen would look for Courtney and the others would look for a good alien artifact. Team C had the same idea with Tyler looking for Lindsay, only Al went solo while Trent tagged along with Noah.

* * *

**Trent and Noah**

"Noah, we gotta do something about Alejandro." Trent said

"Never thought we'd agree on something, Ringo" Noah answered.

"Would you quit with the sarcasm? Aljandro's a serious threat. I've had to watch him play Harold, Bridgette, and Leshawna for suckers, trick them into sabotaging their team and get the boot, they'd probably would still be here if it wasn't for him."

"Think I don't that? I am well aware of what he's been doing, but there's nothing I can do, none of the others would've listen to me if tried to warn them, they completely bought into his nicest guy ever act, and those who haven't are on the other team. I tried to convince them to vote for that creep but only Heather was interested, Gwen was only interested in getting rid of Heather, Cody wanted Sierra out of his hair and Courtney and Sierra were only interested in getting Owen out of here so he couldn't breeze through the game as they put it."

"You actually got a good point. Even with we help got from Team Amazon Alejandro would just get Lindsay and Tyler to vote off one of us off."

"Exactly! Our only hope to avoid elimination up to when the teams merges and we can get your old lady and her company help."

"First of all Gwen is not my old lady, second you mean your actually gonna put some effort for once in your life?"

"Unfortunately yes."

"Even willing to pick up a dodge ball?"

"None of you former gophers are ever gonna let that go are you?"

* * *

**Gwen and Tyler**

"Lindsay?" Tyler frantically grabbed a box and dumped the contents on the floor and looked through the box and tossed it behind. Gwen was walking behind him as he threw the box, fortunately she ducked to avoid it. "Lindsay?" This time she had to duck from a wooden crate. "Lindsay?" And this time she had to duck from a big metal drum keg. Sick of this Gwen marches to Tyler as he looks into a small box. "Lindsay?"

Gwen knocks on his noggin like a door figuratively saying 'Anyone home?' Tyler looks at her. "Dude that box couldn't even hold one of her boobs so Lindsay ain't gonna be in there."

"But I gotta find her quick, they could be doing all kinds of weird experiments on her!"

"This is Area 51,they only experiment on aliens. And Chris only took her and Courtney to bug us, so chill out."

"Easy for you to say!" He runs off to continue looking frantically.

Gwen sighs.

* * *

**Courtney and Lindsay**

The two are strapped in chairs

Courtney struggled against her restraints. "Let me out!"

"Do ya think they'll use those probe things on us?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah right, though maybe they have something to give you a bigger brain, or a smaller mouth."

"I didn't mean to embarrass Jean and Turk. I'm just a natural gossip. Like this one time at this dance-"

"Oh here we go."

* * *

**Cody and Sierra**

Cody noticed a few alien pods, he reached his finger towards one and it zapped the tip of his finger. "Ow!" The pod started moving, then opened and from it came a clone of Cody, only it's skin was paler and it's eyes were all green. Cody looked in horror as the clone looked at him with malicious intentions. The clone reached to the grab him when...

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! There are two Codys!" Sierra came and checked out the two Cody with an overeager expression, creeping out the Cody's. Sierra then pulled the two into a tight hug, the clone's head inflated for the pressure and popped, leaving a headless body much to the Cody and Sierra's surprise. "Aahh!" Sierra released her grip. "A headless Cody is worse than no Cody! At least I still got you!" Sierra clutched onto the real Cody.

"Okay, that's enough!" Cody freed himself from Sierra's grip. "I am really getting fed up with this nonsense Sierra!"

"Cody?"

"Seriously, you're in my face 24/7, I can't take much more!"

"Oh come on Cody-kins, let's not get into a quarrel. We don't wanna repeat of the Amazon and Paris don't we?"

"Oh sure, cause playing hard to get really works, right?"

"Oh, it really does!" Sierra's face went blank when she figured out what Cody was talking about. "You, heard my confession in Paris?"

"Yes! I actually felt bad for you when you were just playing me! And I'm done with you and you fan-girl fantasies and stalking!" Cody marches off, leaving Sierra standing speechless.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

Sierra: What was I thinking admitting it? Nothing in this confessional ever stays private! But how did he find out? …... Trent!"

* * *

**Heather**

Heather looked around and noticed a portal, she poked her head in it and and she started getting pulled into it. "Aaahhh! Let me go!" She is pulled out and sees it's Alejandro. "Great, you."

"Your welcome." Alejandro let her go, dropping her on her butt.

"Ow!" Heather rubbed her butt and got up. "Would you stop butting into my life? I am not falling for your any for your quote unquote charms to the ladies." She started to march off.

"You really think that you're gonna beat me? Like that'll ever happen."

Heather stops in her tracks. "What makes you say that?"

"Please, your team will get rid of you the one first chance they get, in fact they almost back in the Amazon."

"You wish. Besides I doubt you can keep with your little act, with Trent here he'll bust your secret."

"Please, I don't think they'll listen to the guy who threw the game because he though it'd make his girlfriend happy. I doubt he'll ruin my chances. But I tire of this arguing, adios!" Al walked off.

"And sayonara to you!" Heather marched off in the opposite direction.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

Heather: I refuse to let that creep beat me! No matter how well he's played so far, or he's avoided elimination, or how ripped he is! (Heather paused after that last part.) Aaahhhh!"

Al: I'll admit Heather is tougher than I thought she'd be. I'd figured she'd be putty to me by now. But none the less, she'll be gone soon, I guarantee it.

* * *

Gwen got away from Tyler and is searching around the walls.

"Come on." Gwen said.

"Uh, what are you doing?" A voice said off-scene.

"Huh!" She saw Trent and Noah.

"Yeah, I think I'm needed elsewhere." Noah walks off.

"So what are you doing?" Trent asked again.

"Looking for secret panels. Courtney and Lindsay got to be a hidden room in this place."

"I get it, good thinking."

"Thanks."

There's a bit awkward silence between the two.

"So look, about that kiss." Trent started.

"It's okay. We just got kinda caught in the moment. I mean, it's been a while since we've actually hung out."

"Yeah, but I kinda forgot about how we are that the time."

"I know, it's hard to shake the fact that we aren't together anymore. Not, that I don't think it ever work between us again, it's just..."

"I understand, I saw what you told Owen back in Hawaii."

"Oh, they showed that?"

"Yeah." Another moment of silence passed between the two. "Listen, maybe, after this season is over with or we both get eliminated maybe we could go out sometime."

"Sure! We could-"

"!" A loud voice shook them to their cores. Sierra rushed over and pulled Trent by the collar. "Did you tell Cody what I said back the Confessional in France?"

"Sierra, what is your damage?" Gwen asked as the sight before was freaking her out.

"Back when France Sierra admitted all that crying and weeping was all just an act to get to Cody to pay and attention to her." Trent said.

"What?"

"And yes I did tell him!"

"How dare you come between us?" Sierra asked.

"Because Cody's my friend and I don't wanna see him being played by a desperate stalker."

"I'm no stalker, I'm Cody's true love!"

Gwen pushes Sierra into getting Trent free. "Oh sure, because tricking him into giving you attention means you two are destined for each other!"

"Butt out Gothie!" Sierra pushes Gwen to the side and approached Trent again. Gwen looked around. "I'll teach you to get in between me and my Cody!" However see was struck from behind the head by what looked like some kind of hi-tech tennis racket held by Gwen.

"Oh man, thanks Gwen."

"No prob, but you better get going. Don't think you should be around when she comes to."

"Right." Trent heads off to catch up to Noah.

Gwen looks at the object in her hands, seeing it broke upon contact. She sighs and tosses it, into some boxes, knocking them down to show a big red button. "Hello?" She walks over and presses the big red button on it opening a section of the wall, and it reveals the room where Courtney and Lindsay are, and Lindsay still talking with Courtney appearing to have fallen asleep.

"So then Bianca said- Oh look it's Gwen!"

Courtney snapped himself awake. "Gwen! Thank goodness, Lindsay wouldn't stop talking. Get us out of here."

"Right!" She walked to the console to front of the chairs. "Let's see... This one." She presses one button and a some kind of hair dryer like device came out of the ceiling above the two and it fits onto Lindsay's head and shakes with her screaming. "Crap!" She pushes the button again to get off her and it reveals Lindsay now has black hair and make-up like she was in KISS.

A mirror appeared and showed Lindsay her new look. She responded with simple "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Chris is seen in another room laughing at this. "Nice one Colonel."

"Oops!" She tries another button and it frees the two.

"My hair and my face." Lindsay said.

"I'm sure it'll come out with some water." Courtney said.

"Lindsay!" Tyler run up and hugged his girlfriend. "Your okay."

"Tyler! Wait! I look terrible, you shouldn't see me like this!"

"I don't care, as long your here that's all that matters."

"Oh Tyler."

"Now let's get some alien artifacts." The two leave the Team Amazon members.

"Man, I wish all relationships were as simple as theirs are." Gwen said.

"I hear you." She looks at her knocked out teammate. "What happened to Sierra?"

"I'll tell you later. Let's just focus on the challenge. Come on."

* * *

_Okay I really want to get this chapter over with so we're gonna skip to the end, both teams have an alien in a box like the original and Sierra came to and found a laser, and both teams are back outside and made it to Chris._

* * *

"Alright then let's see what you got!" Chris proclaimed.

"Trent!" Everyone looked and to their horror saw a teed off Sierra with a laser. "You're gotta get it!" She fired the laser only for it to blast in random directions so she couldn't control it. Everyone tried to avoid the lasers, however the box Gwen held was vaporized. The laser when short-circuited and fell apart.

"Our alien!" Gwen yelled.

"Well, looks like the Amazons got it nothing to show. Which means Team I'm Gloriously Hot wins!" Chris exclaimed.

Team C cheers that their alive and victorious. Team Amazon on the other hand...

"Sierra! What the Heck! You nearly killed us and made us lose!" Heather yelled as the rest of the team came around the fangirl with glares.

"Trent, messed with, my chances with, Cody." Sierra said sheepishly.

"Yeah, that ruined your chances with me." Cody said.

* * *

We cut to the elimination ceremony.

"Well Amazons, looks like you've gotten yourselves here for the second time, and this time this ain't a reward challenge, so whoever is voted off will be taking the Drop of Shame. Let the voting begin."

* * *

**(Voting Confessionals)**

Sierra: Okay, so I got a little teensy-weensy bit out control. But I'm sure the others will understand. (Stamps Heather's passport)

Heather: I'm done putting with Sierra and her constant Codyholics. I can't believe I thought she could be useful to me. (Stamps Sierra's passport)

Courtney: Sierra is proof that some people shouldn't live out their fantasies (Stamps Sierra's passport)

Gwen: So long psycho-fan. (Stamps Sierra's passport)

Cody: (Shows Sierra's Passport, sets on the sink and stamps it repeatedly until Chef pulls him out.)

* * *

"Well we got one vote Heather and four votes Sierra!"

Sierra gasps.

"Sorry bra, time to go."

"No! I'm not leaving Cody! Never! You hear me! Never!"

"Chef!"

Chef rushes at Sierra with a straight jacket with a parachute attached. He secures her in it and takes her to the door.

"Cody! I'll be waiting you!" Chef pulls the cord and throws her out. Codyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

The rest of Team Amazon sat in silence until Cody breaks it.

"Whoo-Hoo! She's finally gone! Yes! Yes!"

Well that was wild." Chris starts his outro while Cody is still cheering. "What will come of Gwen and Trent? Who will fall first: Heather or Alejandro? We might get answers next time on Total! Drama! World Tour!


	6. Greece's Pieces

**A mouse scurries around Economy Class until it's picked up by Cody.**

"Today is great day Mr. mouse." Cody said.

**(Confession Cam)**

Cody: Sierra's gone! I'm finally able to sleep without one eye open and all my stuff untouched! Things are great!"

* * *

The girls are looking at their male teammate with discomfort.

"He's talking to mice. The nerd's totally lost it." Heather said.

"Give him break, he's finally free of Sierra. If you had annoying stalker in your face for days and they are sent away you'd be on cloud nine too." Gwen said.

"Hopefully we can get back on our feet and in First Class now that we don't have to deal with Sierra's antics." Courtney said.

* * *

**In First Class**

Lindsay is enjoying a banana spilt. "MMMMMM! It's like a frozen cloud! I love it here!"

"And with our luck we'll be staying here Lindsay." Tyler said.

"No offense, but we only won because Sierra snapped and ruined things for the Amazons." Noah said lifting his head out of a book.

"Don't get hung up on the details Noah." Al said. "We're doing good so far, I do believe we'll continue to triumph as well."

"Right!" Trent said as he and Noah were skeptic towards Al.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

Al: How much longer til the teams merge?It's getting difficult having to carry these fools on my team. As controllable as Tyler and Lindsay their so stupid and clumsy, and I'm positive that Noah and Trent are against me so they may try to sabotage me. No matter, I'll still come to on top, whether or not they'll help.

* * *

**Forward to Chris gathering the teams.**

"All right teens, our next locale is test whether or not you slackers are at the peak of physical perfection." Chris announced.

"This is starting to sound like one Chef's challenges." Trent said.

"We are headed to Greece, birthplaces of the Olympics!"

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

Tyler: Yes! This is my challenge! I've always dreamed of competing in the Olympics. Standing proudly on that podium with my head held high and bringing the gold home to Canada! Bring it! {He throws his arms so high in the air that their hit the roof) Ow!

* * *

**The gang arrive at the Acropolis** ** where Chris is brought in riding a chariot pulled by interns as he is dressed like a Roman Emperor.**

"Friends, Romans, competitors!" The host shouted with bravado!

"We're not your friends!" Heather said.

"And none of us are Roman or have Roman background." Noah added.

"But you are competitors!" Chris said. "Welcome to the Athens! Home to many of the very first Olympians! Who, as my intern has informed me, competed _naked!_ "

"Heh! You're make us compete naked are ya?" Tyler asked.

"No, just a fact. Anyway since Team Amazon is down a member of their all-women team."

"Hey!" Cody shouted.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot you're a dude there Cody."

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

Cody: You'd think being a guy on a team full girls would be awesome, but when you're bunched in as one of the girls, it takes out the enjoyment of it all.

* * *

"Back to subject, we'll have three one-on-one events, the winner of each event gets a gold medal! The team that gets two medals will be our champions, until the next challenge that is. So, pick our competitors teams.

**Team Amazon**

"Okay, Courtney should definitely compete." Gwen said. "You showed you can handle yourself last season."

"Thanks." Courtney, blushing a little. "But you should compete as well."

"Me? I don't know."

"Come on, you can so do this."

"I guess."

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

Courtney: Gwen shouldn't sell herself short. She won Chef's training course and faced on a psycho killer and lived to tell the tale. It's no wonder she made it to the final season one, and if wasn't for her and Trent's relationship problems she probably would've gone far last season.

Gwen: I may have had some luck in first season in some of the challenges. But Courtney showed her talent last season, dodging lasers, beating sharks, and giving Duncan a run for his money. She might be the toughest of us all. I'm really don't wanna cross her.

* * *

"Alright, so it'll be Gwen Courtney and me competing." Heather said.

"Hold it!" Cody said. Why should you be the the third competitor?"

"Oh, like you could cut it out. You couldn't even handle Sierra."

"Come on, let me do this. I gotta prove to Chris that I am a man!"

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

Gwen: I hope I don't regret this.

* * *

"Let's have Cody compete." Gwen said.

"What? Are you crazy? This twerp ain't gonna be able to win any sport. Plus I'm fast, strong, and flexible" Heather demonstrates by pulling her leg up for the back.

"I kinda agree Gwen." Courtney said.

Cody lowered his head.

Gwen put her hand on his shoulder. "Cody hasn't been able to do much for the team with Sierra breathing down his neck. I say this is a good chance for him."

Courtney pondered about this. "Oh, alright."

"What?" Heather said as she looked at her team, their stayed firmed to this decision. "Fine! But if he costs us this challenge he is gone!"

**Team C**

"I got this challenge!" Tyler boasted. "Let me do all the events!"

"Yeah! Let Tyler do it!" Lindsay said.

Trent, Noah, and Al did not like this idea.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

Al: If we are to win, we need to make sure Tyler doesn't compete! That fool is coordinated as tumble weed!"*

* * *

"Tyler, my friend, I think you sit this one out." AL said.

"What? Why?" Tyler said.

"Yeah! Tyler will do great."

"It's, just, you've done so much for us already!" Noah interjected. "The Yukon, New York, Newfoundland, and Jamaica, you a lot in those challenges."

"Noah is right, and I don't think Lindsay and Trent have had chance to really shine. So let me and them handle this." Al added.

Tyler thought about this. "Yeah, I see what you guys mean. Good luck!"

**(Confession Cam)**

Noah: That was close, though I was certain Alejandro was gonna try getting me to compete.

Al: Sure I could've tried getting Noah to compete, but I figured it may look like I was trying to make him look bad and that could affect Lindsay and Tyler's trust in me, and I still need it.

* * *

"Okay, so we got Gwen, Courtney, and Cody for the Amazons and Alejandro, Trent, and Lindsay for Team How Good I Look. However, I thought about the whole compete without clothes thing and decided it maybe best to honor the history and make these more difficult for you guys that you compete in you swimwear!"

"What?" The teens said.

"You are not serious," Courtney said.

"Hey you and Duncan did it when you wrestled last season!"

"Oh, yeah."

"So hurry up and change."

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

Courtney: Thankfully it's just bathing suits, if Chris ever tries having me compete in my birthday suit I'll file sexual harassment on his butt faster than you can said Wawanaka.

* * *

**They were now within Acropolis** ** with chosen contestants in their swimwear.**

"The first event is hunting for gold within the pillars! Who will compete?"

"Me!" Gwen and Trent said at same time, to their shock. "Oh, um!"

"Trent VS Gwen? Works for me! And you'll need these." Chef tosses the musician and goth garbage lids.

"How are these gonna help us?" Gwen asked.

"Because the gold is guarded by a Erymanthian Boar!"

"A boar?" Trent asked.

"Well actually we couldn't get a real boar, so we got a bear acting like a boar!"

They then see a bear with boar teeth tied to it's mouth with a gold medal around it's neck. The bear heads for the two. Gwen and Trent respond by screaming and running, with the bear in pursuit.

"This may take a while, so let's get to the next event."

"What? We're just gonna leave them?" Courtney asked.

"Don't worry, we'll catch up with them after the second event, if their still around by the time we finished." Chris chuckles as he leads the others off, Courtney looks backs at her friends with concern as she is forced to leave.

* * *

**The teens are now around a large** **circle.**

"The next challenge will be brawl within the white circle! Who will wrestle for each team?"

"As the strongest member of Team Amazon I volunteer." Courtney said.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

Cody: I was thinking of objecting and try and compete, but then I thought it'd be a bad idea to argue with Courtney on this one.

* * *

"Sadly, I cannot allow myself to compete in this one." Al said. "I refuse to strike a lady." He then winked at Heather, who glared in response.

"Okay, then Lindsay will wrestle for Team Me!"

"Okay!" Lindsay skipped to the circle.

"Me against Lindsay?" Courtney said she entered. "This'll be cake." She then popped her knuckles.

Lindsay didn't take that well. She put on her serious face and popped her head. "You just asked for it!"

"Oh right I-" Courtney was cut short by Lindsay lunging at her. "Ah!"

Lindsay had her in an arm lock. "Nobody calls me weak and gets away with it!"

Courtney is able to use her foot and kick Lindsay off. "Lucky shot." She grabs Lindsay by the leg and puts her in an ankle lock. "Tap out!"

"Nooo way!" Lindsay is able to use her trapped leg and fling Courtney off, she then tackles her and starts socking her.

Courtney then throws her off and pulls Lindsay's arms for the back and stomps of her backside.

The spectators all look in shocked and enticement at what they were viewing, the boys more so than Heather.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

Tyler: Dude, Lindsay was awesome out there going toe-to-toe with Courtney of all people, she is so amazing.

Cody: Never thought I would see such a cat-fight like that in life, oh man, it was something.

Noah: I would lying if I didn't enjoy all of that.

Courtney: (Holding an ice pack to her head) Unbelievable. I never knew Lindsay could put up such a fight. I'm actually impressed. Where she'd learn to brawl.

Lindsay: (Applying cover-up to a bruise looking at a mirror) My parents had me take self-defense after I hit puberty. They said my body could get me unwanted attention, though I can't think of any attention I don't want. OW! It has come in handy, when me and Beth were in prison I kept at those inmates off us.

* * *

**Gwen and Trent**

Gwen was walking backwards trying to make sure she wasn't ambushed. "Here bear, bear, bear." She then bumps into something, she quickly turns to see what, to her luck it's Trent.

"Oh man, glad it's you." Trent said in relief.

"Ditto."

However times take a turn when they hear a powerful and feel the wind caused by it behind them, they turn to see the beast towering over them, growling and ready to strike. They hold lid shields in defense, but like most things Chris give the teens to help them they are useless as they are sent flying with lids knocked out of they hands. They hit the floor, however the bear quickly approaches them, they scurry before the bear throws it's arms down, barely avoiding the force of it's blow.

* * *

**Lindsay and Courtney**

Both girls have each other in a choke-hold.

"Give up!" Courtney said.

"Noooo wayy-" The two passed out for lack of air.

Chris came closer to look at the two. "Gotta call this one a draw! No gold for either team."

Both teams were disappointed.

Courtney groaned as she lifted a hand up. "Good match."

Lindsay managed to lift a hand herself and shook Courtney's. "Same here."

"I wonder how the other chumps are doing." Chris asks.

**Gwen and Trent**

The bear looks for it's prey.

Trent is behind the based of a fallen pillar, he has a few scratches and bruises to him.

Gwen is doing likewise behind the statue of a warrior covering her mouth with her hands to keep for making a sounds, she had scratches and bruises as well with tears around her swimsuit. She was doing well until a Blue-winged Teal lands on her head, panicking she tries brushing the bird off. "Go away!" She whispered. "Get out of here!" However that backfires as the bird starts quacking as he flies off. After the bird is gone Gwen hears growling and sees the bear near. She screams as runs with the beast following.

Trent spots this. "Oh no, Gwen!"

Gwen is on the ground cornered as the bear approaches her.

"Hey Yogi!" The bear and Gwen look to see Trent waving his arms. "If you really want a meal come get me!"

The bear looks at his choices and goes for Trent.

"Trent! No!" Gwen cried.

The bear was closing in fast on Trent, but at the last moment Trent jumped out the way, with the bear colliding head first into a pillar Trent was standing behind. The bear staggering for a second before falling to the ground with the gold medal slipping off it's neck. Trent then picks up the medal, feeling good around.

"TRENT!" Before he could react Gwen tackled him to the ground, laying a big kiss on him. Releasing the kiss she hugs his neck. "Don't ever scare me like that again!"

Before Trent could say anything their moment is ruined by someone clearing their throat, they look to see Chris grinning at them with the other in tow.

"Hope we ain't interrupting something." Chris said.

The two frantically get up and try to explain what happened with their words mixing into one another.

"Silence!" The two stopped. "Since Trent got the gold, he wins this event!" Team C cheers.

"Are you kidding me?" Heather said to her teammates. "You both blew it!"

"Cut us some slack, you didn't have a bear trying to maul you!" Gwen said.

"Yeah, and who've thought Lindsay could put a fight?" Courtney said.

"Whatever, if Cody blows this, one of you three are so leaving! Got it!"

Cody gulps.

* * *

**We now move to a track field.**

"Cody! Alejandro! You two will be run the hurdles!"

* * *

**And we'll just skip this since it's like the original just Cody in Heather's place.**

"Alright Cody!" Gwen said she, Courtney, and Heather went to congratulate him.

"You saved our team from defeat _and _took Alejandro down a notch, not bad." Courtney said.

"Fine, you did good twerp." Heather admitted.

"Good work Al." Noah said to the Latino as his team came around him.

"Guess that's happens with you undermine a guy like Cody." Trent said giving a thumbs-up to Cody.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

Noah: So he can fail, nice, maybe this could help us get rid of him if we lose, maybe.

Cody: I can't believe I beat Alejandro and got gold for it! This day keeps getting better!

Alejandro: I can't believe I lost to Cody. My brother Jose is piling the insults for me I know it.

* * *

"Alright then, since both teams are tied at one medal a piece we need to go to our tie-breaker! Heather, since your the only Amazon left you'll be competing. Noah, Tyler, one of you will take on Heather.

"Guys, I'll take this one!" Tyler said.

Al, Trent, Noah weren't too eager, while Lindsay clapped her hands.

"I'm not sure Tyler." Al said.

"Come on! We can't let Noah do it, he's not cut out for the Olympics, no offense."

"None taken." Noah said.

"Still I don't-" Al was about to said but was interrupted.

"Come on! I trust you Al but I think wrong trying to keep me out of this." Tyler said.

Noah sighs. "I agree with Tyler, out of the two of us he's best suited for this, so we wanna win we send him in."

"I think Noah's right on this." Trent said.

"Yeah, Tyler'll win this!" Lindsay rooted.

Al sighs in defeat. "Fine!"

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

Al: Is Noah trying to get himself eliminated? If we lose he'll be going.

Noah: I hope I don't regret doing this.

* * *

"We choose Tyler!" Al said.

"Alright! Our tie-breaker will be the javelin throw!"

"Just throwing a big stick? That all you got?" Heather asked.

"Since that would be too easy you will throwing mops instead!"

Chef brings a bunch of dirty used mops. "Better not lose these, I need to use these later."

"And you're not just throwing them, you'll be using them for that!" Chris points up to a medal hanging on the hook of a crane. "You need to throw the mops at the medal and the first to knock it off the hook will win! You each have three shots, and if neither hit the closest to the hit the target wins."

"Yeah baby! Let's do this!" Tyler threw his arms in the arms.

"Let's get this over with!" Heather.

Tyler was the first to throw a mop and it was way off. Heather then threw a mop and missed as well, though she was closer.

"Go Tyler!" Lindsay said.

"You can do it!" Trent said.

Tyler used their motivation to try harder and came closer.

Heather tried again and missed but was still closest. "How about some support for me?"

The rest of Team Amazon weren't too interested in rooting for her.

"Do you except anything different?" Al said. "They won't help you. Though if you want I could cheer you, if only out of pity."

"Shut up! I don't want your pity."

"You say so, but you'd love for me to compliment you, you know it."

"No I don't! Shut up!" Heather threw a mop right at Al out of anger...

And it hit him in the crotch.

"AH!" Al fell to the ground holding his family jewels and something in Spanish and in a high-pitched voiced. The others looked at this with in amazement.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

Gwen: Trent told me that Alejandro is responsible for getting Bridgette and LeShawna eliminated, so seeing him getting hit where it hurts was a pleasure to watch. So I'll say good one Heather.

Noah: For once Heather did something that brings me joy.

Trent: While I'm not over how Heather pitted Gwen and me against each other on the island I will say what she did was pretty cool.

"Quite a shot Heather, but you used your last mop." Chris said.

"What?"

"Tyler you got one last shot!"

"Okay." Tyler said a bit nervous. He aimed as closest as he could.

"Tyler! Try aiming more to the right!" Noah said.

"Huh?"

"Just trust me!"

"Okay." His target was now off for the medal when he threw it...

and it hit the medal with enough force that the band around its hook off the hook and fell to the ground.

Tyler looked in awe before. "Yes!" He ran over a grabbed. "Gold baby!"

Trent, Noah, and Lindsay ran to congratulate him with Lindsay hugged him around the neck.

"And Team Me wins!" Chris said.

Meanwhile, Courtney and Gwen give looks to Heather.

"And thought we would blow the challenge!" Courtney.

Heather just smiles sheepishly.

"Looks like Heather is is getting the boot, however, this is a reward challenge!"

"Seriously?" Gwen said.

"And Team Chris's rewards is an authentic Greece dinner!"

Team C cheers again, save for Al whose still on the floor in pain.

**(Confession Cam)**

Gwen: I nearly get killed by a bear and Heather gets her butt saved by elimination again, some day this was. Well except what happened by Trent. (Gwen remains silent as she starts thinking)

Tyler: Booyah! I won an Olympic event! And with Lindsay at my side, this is like the best day of my live!

Heather: While it sucks I blew the challenge, it was still fun to put the Ale-creepo in his place.

Al: (Still holding his pride) That's it. Whatever attraction I had for Heather is over. NO ONE hits the Burromerto family jewels. She is gone!

"Another epic battle has come to an end, but another will be on the horizon. See it nest time on Total! Drama! World Tour!

* * *

*** The Coordinated as a Tumbleweed line I actually made up because of Tyler**.

**I was actually gonna take out Heather but changed my mind, namely after watching the World Tour review by Newguy09100, you can find it on youtube, because I'm rethinking my story some, and I'm going to give Noah and Tyler so more focus in next few chapters. Next time it's our first original location.  
**


	7. Hiatus Update

Sorry for lack of updates been doing other things, like working on other stories, so I letting you know I' at least letting you know this story is on hiatus. And I'll post this everytime I'm stuck on wriiting another chapter.


End file.
